


Ein guter Wunsch

by KitKaos



Category: Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: Ganz konnte Kon sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen. Nach zwei verpassten Jahren war er wieder unter den Lebenden.





	Ein guter Wunsch

Ganz konnte Kon sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen. Nach zwei verpassten Jahren war er wieder unter den Lebenden. Er hatte ein Zuhause gefunden, hier in Smallville. Er hatte Ma und Krypto als Familie, die ihn liebte und akzeptierte. Er hatte seine alten Freunde wieder. Er war wieder Teil der Teen Titans, genauso wie Bart – auch wenn vielleicht der wichtigste Titan immer noch fehlte. Doch Kon war überzeugt, dass sie bald wieder komplett wären.

Und er saß hier bei einem wundervollen Picknick im Kerzenschein mit seiner bildhübschen, intelligenten, starken und rundum bezaubernden Freundin. Sie war in seiner Abwesenheit nur noch schöner geworden – ihr blumig duftendes Haar, ihr Lächeln, der Schalk in ihren Augen und dieses selbstbewusste Lächeln, das ihm sagte sie konnte ihm mehr als die Stirn bieten. Schließlich war sie nicht umsonst der Kopf der Titans.

Während sie nun genießerisch einen Bissen von Mas selbstgebackenem Apfelkuchen nahm, sah sie Kon mit diesem verspielten kleinen Lächeln an, von dem er wusste, dass sie es nur für ihn reservierte. Cassie hatte sich wirklich die Zeit genommen, ihn hier draußen zu besuchen. Als er ihr die Tür geöffnet hatte, als sie sich so geküsst hatten – es hatte sich angefühlt wie früher, so vertraut und ohne Vorbehalte. So wie vor diesem ganzen Schlamassel mit seinem Tod und allem...

Der klare Sternenhimmel über ihnen spiegelte sich in den großen, dunklen Augen seines Gegenüber. Kon hatte schon immer darin versinken können, ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen – das war früher so gewesen, und auch jetzt war es so leicht...

Beim Anblick der in den glänzenden Tiefen gespiegelten Sternschnuppe jedoch fühlte er sich plötzlich, für einen kurzen Augenblick, verloren. Er durfte sich etwas wünschen, nur was?

Dass er und Cassie wieder zusammen kämen? Kon war versucht – waren sie das denn nicht sowieso schon, auch wenn es sich anders anfühlte? Trotz all der Vertrautheit, all der Gefühle zwischen ihnen hatten sie sich beide verändert in diesen zwei Jahren... Wenn er ganz ehrlich war, wusste Kon nicht, ob sie nun wieder zusammen waren oder nicht – auch wenn sich das hier, jetzt, gut und richtig anfühlte. Wie ein Puzzlestück, das passen könnte, während so viele darum herum noch chaotisch durcheinander lagen...

Dass Cassie ihm nicht von ihrem Kuss mit Tim erzählt hätte? Nein, das war kein Problem. Er hatte bereits bei seinem Abstecher nach Paris von Tim davon erfahren – und sich damit auseinandersetzen können. Natürlich war er anfangs viele Dinge gewesen: eifersüchtig, wütend, hatte sich betrogen gefühlt. Doch das hatte nicht lange angehalten. Er hatte es damals in Tims Augen gesehen und heute in Cassies: Sie waren beide einsam und verwirrt gewesen, nachdem sie Kon und noch so viele andere verloren hatten. Er hatte nichts zu befürchten...

Tim... Ja, das wäre vielleicht ein guter Wunsch. Tim war eine halbe Welt entfernt, immer noch auf seiner verzweifelten Odyssee, immer noch auf der Suche nach Batman...

Und so wünschte Kon sich – einfach und von ganzem Herzen –, dass Tim bald wieder zurückkommen könnte.


End file.
